Or Die
by SilverWolf7
Summary: The Doctor and Donna are forced to do something they don't want to save their lives. Warnings inside.


The first of 2 fics I wrote for the Dark Fest ficathon, so, yes, this story is dark in nature. Includes Dub-con, conversations on rape and dubious consent, and a Doctor/Donna unwanted sex scene. Involves Martha too, in the end. The prompt was to write an "Aliens made them do it" story with real consequences instead of finding ones true love through it.

* * *

...Or Die.

Between usually having to run for their lives at least once a day, and the time they spent sometimes locked up in dungeons or jail cells, this really shouldn't have surprised either one of them. It just so happened that the Fraline species took what it classed as the worst form of punishment other than death to give to their prisoners.

And here they were, stuck in an arena type room, with dozens of official Fraline spokespersons around them, being told that their punishment was to sleep with each other.

Sex. They wanted them to have sex. He wasn't interested in Donna that way, and he knew quite well that Donna had no sexual interest in him. It was one of the reasons why her kiss while in the kitchens with Agatha Christie that one time had been so shocking to him.

And, of course, that meant that the Fraline knew, which meant that it was the perfect punishment for their hefty crime of talking when not spoken to. They were being forced to have sex with each other for talking.

It was either that, or die.

A bed wasn't even available, just the cold hard concrete floor of the arena room. He didn't know if it was the cold, or the horror of having to do this with his best friend, who would hate him afterwards, that made the organs needed for sex to not want to work at all and shrink.

Donna crawled over to him and hugged him close, tears sliding down her cheeks. "I don't want to do this, Doctor, but I don't want to die either."

"Yeah, me too," he replied, hugging her back and feeling her shake. Or was that him? By this point, he wasn't too sure.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't normally do this sort of thing with the people you travel with," she whispered in his ear.

He nodded and grimaced, glad she couldn't see that. "Yeah. I'm sorry too. I know how much this will hurt you."

"And you," she replied, rather grumpily, and for the only time in that room, he managed a quiet chuckle.

"Yeah, and me."

They stayed quiet for a few seconds, before Donna sighed loudly in his ear and pushed him down. "Right then, who goes on top? You're skinny, so it should be you. I don't want to hurt you more than necessary..."

He nodded, waited until Donna lay down next to him and moved closer, gripping her to him and trying his hardest to just think that this was someone he wanted to sleep with. It didn't work. "Well, I suppose we should start undressing. They won't let us not do it without them being able to...see. Is this as horrifyingly embarrassing for you as it is to me?"

"Yeah, maybe even more so."

He grimaced. "Yeah. Well, top first?"

He threw his jacket, shirt and top on the ground. Thankfully, he had left his coat in the TARDIS today. He would have hated anyone having done harm to that. He loved that coat. Donna threw her shirt and bra on the ground.

He thought that they might get catcalls or something from the crowd watching, but as he looked up at the seats around the arena, he noticed that they were all wearing rather stony expressions. They probably weren't impressed by the basic body type that both he and Donna shared.

Donna was the first to lose the clothes from her lower half. She had decided on a skirt today, and soon had it off. Her knickers followed. He swallowed, closed his eyes and willed warmth into his body so he didn't look like a prune where it counted. Thankfully he had that sort of control over his body. Normally.

Once that was done, he lost his trousers. Very reluctantly he got rid of the pants he was wearing. Thankfully, Donna wasn't laughing at him. He understood why. To her, this was just as humiliating. Why, of all times, did he have to start getting selfish right now? He needed to get them both out of here, alive and in one piece, and this was the only way to do that.

He crawled the few paces to Donna, lie on top of her, and to try to get their mind off things, he kissed her on the throat. He was definitely not going for the lips. To him right now, and possibly to her too, that was intimate. Too intimate for what was about to happen.

The kiss in the manor kitchen had been one for shock value and had served its purpose. To kiss her now would not be the right thing to do.

"Stop it, just...let's get this over with, yeah?" Donna asked, moving her legs apart, so he was between them, and in the right position to enter her.

He froze, looked up at the crowds for a second before clearing his throat as silently as he could. He leaned down over her, put his head right near her ear and whispered "I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what? We've already apologised for doing this to each other."

"It's not that. I...I'm having a bit of trouble here..."

She looked down and frowned. "You better hurry up and get it up, the locals are getting restless and I would like to live through this."

"I'm sorry! All I can think of right now is how you're going to hate me after this! That doesn't really help me get an erection."

She reached up her hands, held his head still so he was looking her in the eye and she shook her head. "I could never hate you for this. It's not your fault. It's this stupid planet, got it? Need help?"

"Help would be good."

She dropped her hands from his head, one moving to rub at his shoulders, the other going between his legs. Not used to humans touching him down there, not really used to most races touching him there, he wasn't too shocked to feel himself harden under her touch. He suddenly remembered that he hadn't been much in the mood for sex in...quite a while. He wished that it wasn't under these type of circumstances that he was finally doing it again.

He closed his eyes and breathed outward in a sigh of relief. He could do this. For himself and Donna, he could do this. God, he hoped that part of the deal wasn't to make Donna orgasm, because he was not going to make this last any longer than it had to.

He wriggled for a better position and once he was lined up, pushed inside her. She was having a bit of trouble getting to the enjoyment part of this, too. She wasn't very wet, and it was painful to her. He could see it in her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" he said again, quietly, this time nearly against her lips as he leaned forwards to try and support his body off hers a bit more.

"It's alright. You're not the only one with...troubles with this."

"If I tear anything I'll fix it in the TARDIS later, all right?"

"Yeah." She thrust up a bit, and he grunted at the movement, as he slipped the rest of the way in. Forget as long as it had to, he wouldn't last long regardless.

"It's been a while for me, just so you know," he said quietly, as he began to thrust as slow as he dared, while his mind desperately told him to go faster to get it over with. He found, now he was doing the act, that he couldn't follow his own plan without doing some type of damage.

"Move so we can see you are joined!" a booming voice from in the crowd called out, and wincing an apology at her, mouthing the words, he lifted her feet over his shoulders and kneeled. He had to slow down in that position and Donna stopped moving altogether. He stopped, slid out of her and changed her over so she was on her hands and knees instead. "This will be easier on you," he stated quietly to her, and she nodded her consent.

He had kept a hand moving on himself the entire time he had been helping Donna into the new position. Not too fast in fear he came before he got back inside her, but enough to know that the actual sex wouldn't last half as long.

He felt ashamed, knowing that he was going to reach orgasm in such an act as this, with someone he didn't want to be with sexually. Hopefully Donna wouldn't run away from him and would still want to be friends after this, because he would really need a friend afterwards.

He positioned himself behind her, moved his legs outward a bit for a better grip and pushed forwards. At first he was able to keep the pace he had been maintaining when they were lying down with him facing her, but that changed as his body got nearer to release.

He didn't make any sounds, although his breathing become rather harsh. The only sound since the change in position that could really be heard as he sped up was the slap of flesh on flesh. That sound was coming closer and closer together.

Donna was grunting under him, and he didn't know if it was because he was hurting her, or he was inadvertently making her enjoy it. He released her hips in favour of grabbing at her shoulders and leaning over her as he lost rhythm and knowing he was going to come any second.

The slight position change was enough. He slammed himself into her and came hard. He managed to not make a sound, but his head rose up and his facial expression would be enough to let the Fraline knew that it was done.

It seemed to go on forever. He kept up his movements, not so hard now, as he spent himself in her. He was shocked when, thinking of the time, he noticed that it was probably his longest orgasm. And it had been unwanted.

What the hell was wrong with him?

He withdrew before he softened, hating himself when he noticed there was a bit of blood. Not much, but it was still there. "Donna?" he called out, and she looked up at him, a grimace on her face, tears once again making their way down her face.

She sat up and reached for her knickers and he noticed that what had made her be so uncomfortable and make those noises was the ground. She had been kneeling with his weight on top of her, moving her slightly, on top of concrete. Her hands and knees were red. Her hands from pressure trying to keep her body still, her knees with slight scrapes. He didn't notice the scrapes on his own knees from where he himself was kneeling.

A door opened up to one side of the arena. The cue that they were now free to go. As soon as that happened they made sure to shut up, as there was no way either of them wanted to go through with this punishment again.

They were both slow to dress and get up. The Doctor didn't really feel like moving, and it wasn't because of having used quite a bit of energy a few minutes ago. He could feel the sluggishness of what was to become one hell of a depression if he didn't shake himself out of it soon.

Donna had stopped crying, and kept rubbing at her knees as they walked out, slow and steady, on the lookout for the TARDIS. She shouldn't be too far away. And there she was, just over there, under the pleasant looking trees in a courtyard.

Relief that it was finally over flooded him, as he opened the blue doors of his ship and made his way to the console. And then Donna just had to say it.

"Doctor, I want to go home."

His eyes flooded with tears he refused to let fall. He nodded. "Sure."

"Not forever, Doctor, just a few days. I need a break for a bit."

He nodded again and sniffed. "Yeah, just like Martha, right? Who never even wanted to get back in the TARDIS once she left."

Donna bumped up against his side and smiled at him. "Nah. If you want you can stay with me at my mum's, I just thought you didn't like her. I think you need a break too."

He almost denied it, almost. In the end though he sighed and nodded again. "Yeah. Too bad breaks for me don't usually end up working out as breaks. Don't think I'd be able to put up with your mum though..."

Donna went silent for a while, and he looked at her more closely. She wasn't doing much interesting except thinking. He knew the exact moment the idea came into her head, because a sad smile made its way onto her face. "Well, tell you what. Why don't you drop me off home, leave the TARDIS in the backyard, and we can go over to Martha's for a visit. They might let you stay there for a few days. Who knows? If not, you can always sleep in the TARDIS."

He grinned slightly at her, not much in the mood for that type of facial expression, but managing it anyway. "Yeah, I like that idea much better."

With that, he set the controls to take them to Donna's house so she could spend a bit of time with her grandfather and mother. All the while hoping that Martha wouldn't kick him out when they got around to going there.

A few hours later, they were standing at Martha's door. When Martha opened it, she took one look at them both, ushered them into the kitchen and filled the kettle. "What happened?" she asked, knowing automatically that something wasn't right. That was his Martha, always paying attention to the little things. Plus, she was now a fully qualified doctor.

Donna explained the whole thing, extremely calm for someone who had just gone through what she had.

He had needed to ask. It wasn't a question of whether or not he wanted to, it was a genuine need. "Donna, why aren't you more upset? You were crying earlier while it was happening."

She looked at him and that small, sad smile made its way back onto her face. "Personally, Doctor, I'm just glad to be alive. That's what travelling with you is always like, just...with less sex."

He blinked. "I as good as raped you!"

She shook her head and looked him hard in the eye. "Well, if you raped me, then I raped you. We were in that situation together. Get off your mighty 'I'm the male' high horse you're on. We were doing what we needed to do to survive, like we always do. We both consented to doing it to the other, regardless of whether or not we wanted it, and while both of us were absolute rubbish, it got us out."

"You didn't come, I did!" he stated, trying to get his point across without having to bring up what had him so upset, that he had enjoyed it.

She glared at him. "You're upset because you didn't make me come? Oh, thanks so much!"

"No! I'm actually kind of glad you didn't! It's just...I did and..."

Martha stopped him with a hand to his knee. He winced with the unexpected pain of it. "Doctor, calm down for a minute. And tell us what happened. Without trying to do so in a roundabout way."

He blushed and wished that he was incapable of such a human expression of embarrassment. "It's just...it was so..."

He stopped again and Martha nodded. Like she knew what he was trying to say... "It was hard?"

He grimaced and nodded. "And long too. I'd never...been that way before."

Martha leaned back in her seat and frowned. "You feel like you enjoyed it."

He glared at her for pointing that out while Donna was in the room. "Why else would that have happened?!"

"Because you were forced into it? Sometimes force can...add force, maybe? It had been a while for you...that could explain it. It doesn't mean you enjoyed it. Oh god, I feel like I did on my psychiatric round when I was studying medicine. Not my specialty, Doctor."

He looked at Donna. "I made you bleed..."

She rolled his eyes at him and nodded. "Not much. I've had worse before in the bleeding department. Hell, I've made myself bleed worse than that."

Quietly, he put a hand on her knee and rubbed it. "You got scraped knees."

"So did you."

He frowned. He could see now that there was no way he'd ever win that type of argument with Donna. She'd made up her mind it wasn't rape, but he hadn't. He hadn't ever thought of it as her raping him back though.

"Martha, if we're both forced into sex, apologised to each other and did said sex, is it rape?"

Frowning, Martha was stuck in thought for a lot longer than he thought was possible over such a small question. Well, he did think it was, Donna didn't think it was, so he guessed the question wasn't so small. But it was simple enough to answer with one word, a yes or a no.

"You both consented to the sex. Donna said that. Neither of you wanted it, but you let each other do it. I don't think that is rape. Wrong, yes, but it wasn't for power on your part or Donna's. And that is what rape is usually about. Like Donna said, if it was rape, you raped each other. So, you'd both be the victim and the assailant. I'm more going for the reasons Donna had at the moment. It was sex for survival, not sex for pleasure, or power, or to coerce the other. I wish it hadn't happened to either of you, but I can't change that. Have you heard of dubious consent?"

He nodded slowly and got up. "Sorry. I don't feel very good." He left the two women alone, in favour of going outside for some fresh air. He was glad when neither of them followed him out. He needed a bit of time on his own to sort out his own thoughts and feelings. Something that Donna had already seemed to do.

But she had still asked to come home.

He had lost her. She just hasn't realised that fully yet.

All he knew was nothing would ever be the same again.


End file.
